Kicking The Spark
by insert-unique-username-here
Summary: This is a Kickthefire fanfic- danisnotonfire and kickthepj. I'm sorry it sucks, but someone requested it.
1. Chapter 1

"Dan?"

Trying the door handle to find it unlocked, I let myself into his flat and poked my head around the door, looking to see if he was playing video games instead of having a conversation with his webcam like he should be. It was a Friday night, the night of his weekly video, but I knew he'd be procrastinating as usual. I thought I'd go over and keep him company while he was busy doing hardly anything. I liked him a lot, he always managed to make me laugh. So did Chris, but he was more like a brother to me. With Dan it was different.

"I'm in here!" He called from the next room, and shutting the door behind me, I headed in the direction of his voice. He was stood in the kitchen with a can of beer in his hand, and smiled when he saw me. "Oh hey PJ, how did you get in here?"

"The door was unlocked." I grinned sheepishly.

"Phil must have forgotten to lock it when he went out, the idiot." He rolled his eyes, and then smiled at me. "Oh well, do you want a beer? We might as well have a lad's night now that you're here, since Phil's staying at his mum's." I told him it sounded like a great idea, then he grinned and threw me a can. "Great! Want a go on the Xbox? I'm in the mood for kicking your ass at Mario Kart."

"Bring it." I laughed. "Take a nice long look at my the back of my racer, because that's the only thing you're going to be seeing for the next few hours!"

"You wish."

~Several of hours of Dan losing later~

Dan was sulking on the sofa, while I was trying hard not to laugh. "You just got lucky, you've caught me on a bad gaming day. I could beat you any other day easily." I rolled my eyes.

"Suuuuure. How about a nice little game of Hide and Seek? Then you'll have a better chance of winning, since you know the best places. I'm sure you'll find it much easier than Mario Kart. Or are you scared of being beaten at that, too?" I grinned, knowing that my teasing would convince him. "Besides, it'll be fun. I haven't played it in years. I'll even let you go first!"

He rolled his eyes, but grinned. "You're on. Just a warning, you might not see me for a while!"

I laughed, and turned around, counting to give him a chance to hide.

_27... 28... 29..._ **30! "**Ready or not, here I come!" I walked towards the bathroom, knowing exactly where he was going to hide. Pulling back the shower door, I rolled my eyes to see Dan huddled in the corner, grinning up at me. "Dan, that was pathetic. I'd expect that from Phil, not you."

He laughed. "That's exactly why I chose this, I thought it was brilliant." I shook my head, and he shrugged. "Fine, it's your turn. I'll just pretend to sing in the shower while I'm waiting."

"Please don't. I like my ears" He laughed again, and covered his eyes. After closing the bathroom door, I headed to his bedroom to hide, closing the curtains and turning the lights off along the way. _Since he chose a rubbish hiding place,_ I thought, _so can I. _I closed the door behind me and lay down on the carpet, making sure to leave some space for the door open, so he didn't hit me with it when he walked in.

I heard him shout thirty, and then open the bathroom door. "Oh, okay. You've turned the lights off, really mature." He laughed and I heard his footsteps approaching, probably using the logic that I'd be in the direction of the darkness. A couple of times the steps became quieter as he checked in the other rooms.

Eventually, he opened the bedroom door. "I'm guessing you're either hiding in my bed, or in the wardrobe? What an original idea." He took a couple of steps forward, completely unaware that I was just in front of him, and then tripped over my feet. "Oh haha, very good." He'd fallen on top of me, his face centimetres away from mine. His breath tickled my nose when he spoke. Without thinking, I moved my head closer, and pressed my lips against his. He looked surprised at first, but then kissed me back.

"I didn't know you liked me like that." He whispered.

"Neither did I." I replied, and kissed him again. He ran his fingers through my curls, and it felt right.

**_(Okay, that sucked. Sorry.)_**


	2. Should We Tell Them?

"Hello Internet!" It wasn't exactly hard to predict the first words Dan would say on his videos. In fact, there weren't very many videos where he didn't open it up with his catchphrase. It was the one thing you could count on. Well that, and the fact that he was going to make himself look like an idiot in front of thousands of fans, and most likely sustain an injury from it. He seemed to be good at that.

"I have a very special guest with me today who most of you probably know, and if not you should definitely check his channel out." I sat on his bed cross-legged with Totoro in front of my face while Dan was introducing me. There seemed to be a tradition or something that meant youtubers had to introduce each other in a ridiculous way, so we decided to follow the pattern. Which resulted in me nearly being suffocated by a stuffed Japanese cat thing, due to Dan being as 'violent and intimidating as a butterfly stuck on a pink marshmallow'. Yeah right.

So basically then we did a load of YouTube-ey stuff that involved a wig, a Robert Pattinson mask, a chihuahua, and some seriously bad acting. After we'd finished recording the video, he turned to me with a slight frown on his cute little face. "Do you think we should have told them?" He seemed a little worried. "You know, about us?"

Smiling, I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. "Nah, don't worry about it. Let them all ship Phan, they don't need to know the truth."

He shrugged. "I don't know, it feels like we're lying to them or something. Maybe we owe it them to tell them."

I smiled and shook my head. "Don't worry babe, it doesn't matter. Only family and friends need to know." He didn't smile back. "You did tell Phil, didn't you?" He shook his head. "Oh great. Please tell me you don't still have feelings for him, and that's why you didn't tell him."

He looked surprised. "What? Of course not! Phil and I are just flatmates, you know that. I'm with you because I have feelings for you, not him."

"Flatmates, yeah. So maybe it's because you're ashamed to be with me?"

"Ashamed to be with you?" He looked hurt. "PJ, you're the one that didn't want to tell everyone about us, because 'they didn't need to know'. If anyone's ashamed, it's you."

"Don't you remember what happened last week? I was the one that kissed you! Why would I have done that, if I was ashamed to be seen with you?" Sighing, I took his hand and looked into his eyes. "Dan, I'm sorry. It would be impossible to be embarrassed about being with you, you're the most perfect human being I've ever met. We can tell whoever you want, I really don't mind. Just as long as I'm with you."

His smile melted my heart like it always did, and he moved his head closer to mine. "You're right, it doesn't matter Peej." And he pressed his lips against mine.


End file.
